


Dirty Laundry

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: I'm always embarrassed to ask but could I have a smutty imagine where the reader is doing chores and she asks Gabriel to help fold clothes and he picks up her underwear and it just goes on from there. I'm sorry if it's too much trouble. Thanks, love:) <3Warnings: Smut





	Dirty Laundry

Thanks to the Winchesters you were left in the bunker doing laundry. They left without warning for a hunt and left a note listing chores for you to do. Cursing them you started to work and had everything almost done, all you needed to do was fold clothes and then you could sit back to watch Netflix.   
A flutter of wings alerted you as you kept folding. “Who is it this time?” You muttered, not wanting to add more on your list of things to do.  
“Well, you have one crappy attitude.” Gabriel snapped, standing across from you, gazing at the clothes on the table.   
“Thanks to those brothers for leaving me.”   
“Oh, it can’t be that bad Cinderella.” Then narrowed his eyes at a pair of the boy’s underwear. “Maybe not.”  
“Will you shut up and help me?” You snapped, folding a pair of jeans.  
“Fine.” He went through the pile and then stumbled upon a lacy pink thong. “Oh, what do we have here.” He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Gabriel, be mature. It’s just underwear.”   
“Well they aren’t plaid, so they can’t be the Moose’s.” He stated.  
“Gabe.” You sternly said as you kept folding clothes.   
“Could be Dean’s….but they don’t smell like alcohol and gun powder.” He held them up to the light.  
“Gabriel.” You warned him.   
“Could always be Cas’s. Who knows what my bro is into.”  
“Gabriel, they’re mine.” You admitted with a sigh.  
“You sure? I didn’t take you for the type.”  
“What type would that be?” You retorted.   
“Well you always struck me as the hard-core, loner chick riding off into the sunset on a motorcycle.”  
“I do have a feminine side.” You argued, stopping your folding.  
“Well if this is a hint at to what that side looks like, I’d love to see more.” He wiggled his eyebrows once more.   
You thought for a moment. “Sure.” You always did have a crush on the archangel, but you figured he didn’t feel the same way.   
“Really?” He looked genuinely interested.  
“Yeah, why not.” You moved over to stand next to him. “Girls do have needs.”  
“Are you suggesting that….”   
“That I show you my feminine side….the one where I have needs and don’t just kill things? Then yes, I am.” Gabriel tested the waters as he placed his hands on your hips. Determined, you walked closer to him so you were inches apart. “What now big boy?” You smirked, challenging him.   
Without hesitation his lips crashed into yours. You closed your eyes, parting your lips ever so slightly as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. The kiss was delicate and sweet, tasting like honey. His hands reached around and grabbed your butt, helping to lift you up onto the table with your legs dangling off the side. Gabriel started peppering kiss down your neck while lifting up your shirt. You threw your shirt off as Gabriel shrugged off his jacket and then you helped him with his shirt as well.   
He cupped your breasts with his hands, massaging them as he kept kissing along your neck and collarbone. You started to unbuckle his belt, tossing it aside as you unzipped his pants, sliding your hand down to feel his half harden member. He groaned at your touch, nibbling at spot of your skin.  
“Bedroom?” He asked politely.  
“Sure.” You heard a snap and was transported to your bedroom. Both of you were completely naked now as Gabriel hovered over you, giving you butterfly kisses down your body. One hands was at your breasts, while the other traveled down, running his fingers over your folds. Your breath hitched as you arched into his touch.   
“Gabe….” You felt yourself becoming wet at his touch and wrapped your legs around his back. Your fingers carded through his golden hair, moaning as his kisses went lower on your stomach. Finally he slipped two fingers into your core as his thumb rubbed your clit. His mouth was back on your throat, sucking and nibbling at your skin.   
“You taste good.” He murmured against your skin as he pushed his fingers deeper and picked up the pace. You started rocking your hips to create more friction, moving your hands down his back to steady yourself.   
“I want….you….” You groaned as his fingers brushed against your g-spot.   
“Just wanted to make sure you were ready.” Gabriel pulled out his fingers, licking them off before settling himself inside you. He filled you up to the hilt, letting you adjust before moving. “Good? I don’t want to hurt you.” You nodded, rocking your hips slightly.   
He started thrusting in and out, pulling you closer to the edge. The rhythm picked up as you dug your heels into his back, giving him a hint. You started kissing his neck, leaving hickeys that would probably heal, but you didn’t care. Somehow your mouths found each other again and captured each other’s lips. They were sloppy kisses as you kept panting, getting closer to your breaking point.   
Each thrust gave a hint of the mindless ecstasy that grew with each second. After Gabriel hit your g-spot a few more times you shuddered under his touch, clutching his shoulders for support.   
“Oh, fuck…..Gabriel.” You moaned loudly in pure bliss. Your organism took over and he soon followed, his seed spilling into you. Gabriel rode it out before rolling over on the bed, beside you breathing heavily.   
“I like this feminine side.” Gabriel smirked, turning to face you. He lifted the covers up, so if anyone did walk in they wouldn’t see anything.   
“Well, I like you.” You blushed realizing what you just said.   
“Oh, really?” He arched an eyebrow with a smile still plastered on his face.  
“Yeah, well, you know…..what I mean….” You said flustered.   
“Not sure I do.” He rolled over on his side with his head propped up by his elbow. “Explain it to me.”  
“Gabriel.” You rolled your eyes. “I just meant that….”  
He hushed you up with a sweet kiss on the lips. He lingered for a moment before moving back to give you a chance to catch your breath again.   
“I know, cupcake.” He brushed a loose hair behind your ear. “I like you too.”


End file.
